The Adventures of Brown D Kayla
by Kaira-Chan 2.5
Summary: After defeating Kira, Lily hears a mysterious voice. After Lily ignores it, her friends goes through a storm. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 0: My Life

The Adventures of Brown A. Kayla

Ch.0 : My life

It was a cloudy day on the small ship on the sea. The waves are choppy but not too choppy to cause any trouble at sea. It seems that there are no pirates or any government officials. Inside the small ship was a 15 year old girl sleeping. She had dark brown hair, eyes and skin. She was wearing black tank top with black shorts-shorts. What different about the teenager was she have a black eye patch with an engraving "W" on her right eye. Thunder began to roll and she slowly got out of bed groggily. She wanted to go back to her dreams but that inevitable. She had to face reality today. For the whole day until she can have a chance of going back to sleep. She loved her dreams so, but even then she has to face it.

"Urgh!" the girl moaned, "I wish I can stay with my dreams!" She continued, "Oh well, today is my first day away from home. From mom and dad..."

She started to stretch, but little does knows that she bumped her left eye on the wall.

I remember…

I remember…

I remember that day. He saved me… Until that day, he made my life have meaning again…

I can remember like if it were nine years ago…

I was six during the "peaceful" times. There wasn't that much troublesome pirates or rogues like today. I had a pink dress with hot pink shoes. I had short dark brown hair. I had huge eyes. A woman that was a little plump, and had a purple dress with gold designs on it. She had a short curly hair, and had a beautiful smile. Her eyes glistened from the sunshine from the window. That is my mom. There was a man who was sitting down and reading his newspaper. He had a mustache and a small beard. He somewhat had tired eyes. That is my dad. A small boy holds a brown fluffy teddy bear. He had a blue t-shirt and black jeans. That is my brother Marlo.

We lived in a small country that was mostly away from all treachery. To tell you the truth, this country was the only place that was not bombarded by pirates or guarded by the government. This was like a country's dream. This country was living in harmony...

Until...

A couple of bandits and vandals somehow came to the country and suddenly they tried to control the country. There was a war that ended too quickly. Too quickly... It only lasted for six weeks. Now the vandals are controlled the country like a canary on a leash. Literally, the poor and middle class suffered the most. Our parents had give money to these thugs. For the first time in my cute childhood, I feel scared and disgusted. Why scared and disgusted? Number one: My mom and dad work countless hours and if they don't do what they asked for they might get killed. Number two: Disgusted for the country that made a perfect haven then becomes a hell.

My family couldn't take the torment anymore, so we left our home with money and the clothes on our backs. I missed my friends and neighbors so much that it pains me every night.

Anyway, we found a new home in Fuusha village. They were very nice people. Since we didn't have enough money, we had to rent a house. Five years past and rent was becoming impossible to pay, so the land lord kicked us out. Two years later, Marlo left home to the world.

He said, "I have to make something of myself and can't just stay here! See ya, Kayla! I hope I'll see you soon."

After that he went into the black night, and I never seen him...

In a year, Marlo had made billions of dollars. When I was fourteen, I decided to search for my brother; since my mom and dad couldn't do might as well do myself. After a week of looking at house books and newspapers, I found him.

"Thank God!" I blurted with excitement.

When I find my bro's home, I gazed in amazement. The house was at least eight stories high. He had a huge garden of exotic flowers and trees. Maybe I saw a golden Hercules on one of trunks of the trees.

"Dang..." I said like a cheesy rapper.

I walked slowly inside the blue mansion. I clutched to the doorknob, but the door opened by itself.

"Wow, this is awesome!" I said like a five year old.

I stepped on the cherry red carpet. It had golden furniture. The place was extremely awesome! A eighteen year old man had a red formal shirt and black vest, pants, and shoes. He had a black pimp cane and he was walking with zeal.

"Welcome to Marlo's Mansion! Oh... hi Kayla! What's up favorite sis?" Marlo said gladly.

"Doin' good Marlo! How are you?" I responded cool and I gave him a hug.

"Well, let's continue in my study." he said.

"You have your own study? Dang, Marlo you have it all!" I said surprised.

We walked into Marlo's study. The room had mostly bookshelves with books, a couch, and a huge leather chair. Marlo sat on the comfy chair and I sat on the couch.

"Everything's brilliant, Kayla. Ya know what I am right? The fame I have right? I am a B-I-L-L-I-O-N-A-I-R-E! I have a great life, Kayla. Maybe you should stay at my place. I mean you can see that everything's awesome here Kayla!" he said proudly.

"That's good, Marlo." I said sadly.

There was complete silence.

Marlo interrupted the silence by asking, "What's wrong Kayla? You seem pale."

I gulped and I chose my words carefully and said nervously, "Marlo ever since you left to get your accomplishments which was not bad. You never gave anything to help the family. You never gave any money to mom and dad."

"Money to mom and dad?" he said.

"Yes mom and dad. Don't tell me that you forget about them, man!" I said sternly

"I didn't... I don't..." Marlo rambled.

"You did...stupid!" I said.

"Well, I... bwagaga blanka bugger!" he rambled in gibberish. He then stopped and continued, "Well I have too much time on my hands."

"To give some berries to mom and dad. Listen, you are part of this family and you have to do what's right!" I said bravely.

"Kayla I have a secret to tell you... A dark secret..." He said evilly and grinned.

"Don't stray away from the subject Marlo. I'm talking about family matters now!" I said sternly.

"Kayla, you want to know why vandals and thugs came to our country?" he said darkly.

"No, I don't want to hear that. That's old past now." I said.

"Yes, you want to hear to hear about. No matter what, it is part of you." he said

He was right. I wanted to know what happened.

"Tell me.." I said serious like.

"The World Government planned that attack. They paid the vandals to control our home, so they can create fear. So the people can rely on the government for protection, Kayla. This is true. I heard one of the Government officials said it. Kayla you have to believe me." Marlo said firmly.

There was a long silence...

"That can never happen ,but.." I said confused.

"It happened Kayla." He finished the sentence. "The government can't be trusted." He said with loathe in his voice.

"I see..." I said with grief, "Well this sucks." I continued, "But let's talk about the money now."

"I'm not givin' you any money Kayla." He said with authority.

"Why NOT? You have a lot of freak'n money. How can you not freak'n give to mom dad, you freak'n idiot?" I said angrily!

"Because I'm a rich spoiled jerk!" he said funnily, and chuckled.

"What the hell? That doesn't make any sense!" I yelled frantically.

"It does Kayla. I'm sure they'll be okay." He said stupidly.

"YOU'RE A JERK! THERE ARE THE ONES SUFFERING AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Kayla behave! I shouldn't see this from you." He said calmly.

"I shouldn't see this YOU!" I yelled again. I began to calm myself down. "You know what, when you die, all this stuff is meaningless. All of this would be crap and your mind will perish!"

Marlo became furious. He got up and pointed me out the study room, then he took me outside.

"Until you apologize to me and learn how to behave like a good teenager, you're not allowed at my mansion, Kayla. Now go!" He ordered.

I walked out the awesome eight story house. I could have kept my mouth shut, but how could I not let that slip. Marlo has lots of money. At least he should give. After I left I went into a motel for the day. The next day when I was about to go on the ferry to returned home, two bullies blocked the way.

"Hey, girl give us your money." one of the bullies toughly said.

"Why should I" I said in a monotone voice.

"Because we told you so bitch." one of the bullies enraged. The bully punched me in my right eye.

I fell down, and I didn't feel anything.

"You wanna know why you acts so tough and hurt the innocent?" I said as I got up.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" they both said.

Being brave, idiots... It takes one person," As I got up my right eye was dripping with blood. I continued,"Just one person to stand up to you guys and you will fall."

"What the hell? W-w-w-w-what is she? She's a monster! we have to get out of here." the other guys said.

The two ran like little children.

"If Marlo or the World government won't help me. the I'll help my self. I WILL become a pirate!" I said proudly.


	2. Chapter 1: Mizu Girl

Chapter 1: Mizu Girl

[Disclaimer: I don't own the Bloods nor into any gangs.]

The small ship was very quiet today. It was peaceful. I walked on the outside of the ship to smell the sea breeze.

"Wonderful, isn't huh? Well, today I need to find a crew member. But, I don't see any islands near by. Crud, I wish I have a navigator! I hope I find one today, man. I get frustrated when I get lost." I thought.

I heard a couple of seagulls chirping as they flew the skies like elegant beasts. I dipped my hand into the water and felt the currents.

"I can feel a ship… No, a cruiser, I think." I thought again.

50 feet away from the small ship…

There was a fancy cruiser smoothly sailing. Notice that this ship was crafted by famous shipwrights. The engraving in the ship was had a symbol "W7" on the middle. It was called "Vesuvius". It had exquisite chairs and tables. There was a dining party. Why? They are having fun and making the people of this hip feel comfortable. [Notice the secret door that says keep out. Remember that door…] Everyone was having fun…

"This party is delightful…" one man said to his wife.

"Oh, yes it is, dear. The cruise that you booked for us is just fine." the young lady responded.

But, a few feet away from Vesuvius…

A dark red pirate ship was approaching close. A young boy, probably 17, had a re tank top and a bandana. He had red plaid shorts that didn't cover the waist. In fact, his shorts didn't cover half of his butt.

"Yo those people… I have a plan y'all! We're gonna take over that fancy ship! Then we can get these rich ~ladies~. No one can stop the Blood Pirates, and I AM CAPTAIN JAMAL BLOODZ! We are an unstoppable killing force!" he said boastfully.

His crew cheered and raised their swords and guns.

Meanwhile…

A fifteen year old girl was hidden on the ship where those thug pirates are. She had a purple and black stripe t-shirt. She had black jeans and army boots on.

"Okay, I'm gonna go over the plan… First, I go over to that cruiser without anyone detecting me. Secondly, I get the treasure that was secretly locked in the "doom room". Finally, I can get outta here scot free!" the girl said gleefully.

Back at the small ship…

"Hmmm… It seems the cruiser is gonna have some trouble. I can sense a pirate ship close by. Oh, well it's not my problem…" I said out loud like if no one can hear me.

Then she remembered….. These are innocent people going to get jumped by pirates. Even though she didn't care about the rich, they're still and the need her assistance to get rid of those pirates.

"Ya know what? Even though it sucks eggs that I have save them, and I'm probably might get arrested for saving them, but it's my duty as a human being help one another who is in need." I said annoyed.

The dark red pirate ship got closer and now the people are panicking.

"OH MY GOD! PIRATES! PIRATES! THEY'RE COMING! THEY'RE COMIN'!" a young sailor comes running uncontrollably!

Mumbles, groans, and silent conversations entered the party.

"How are we going to protect ourselves?" one lady questioned out in the open.

"Don't worry… I sure the Captain and his men are doing to deal with these filthy pirates!" he said disgusted. "Pirates nothing but the scum of the Earth… They are the devil's agents! I wish we could eradicate them all… This would be a peaceful world filled trinity." The man thought to himself.

10 minutes later…

"Guys, I want you to do our best, ya know. I mean, if we win this fight we gets some rich hoes and stuff, man. So do great, no, better than great!" Captain Jamal said proudly.

"BOOM!" the ship banged against the pirate ship.

On the Ocean…

I was running as fast as I could to get to the cruise ship in time to save them. I heard large boom.

"Crap! I hope it's not too late!" I said hurrying to the cruiser.

While Kayla is to save the people on the ship. The pirates are already boarding the ship. Some of them started to shoot the men, and some had tied up the ladies.

While one on the gunmen was tying one of the ladies up he said, "When I'm done with you, I'm gonna rape you so bad that you have NIGHTMARES of me."

The lady was afraid to scream. No one can hear her. Most of the men died and the women can't do anything. She closed her eyes….

Then… The hero came…

"Agua Ataud!" I shouted.

The water of the ocean came like a snake and made a coffin of water.

"Beerrllggedd!" he gasped.

"You okay lady?" I asked softly.

"Are you our savior?" she asked quietly.

"Nope! Just a person helpin' another person out." I said calmly.

The group of pirates made a ring of discord. In other words_, they_ are going to jump me. The gunmen started to form around me. They point their guns at me.

"Surrender kid! You have nowhere to go! I'll give ya to the count of 3 to put your hands up." the leader gunmen said.

"Click! Click! Click!" the guns were set.

"Come'n girl… Give up!" he said.

The water came up formed a ball.

"Agua Serenta!" I said calmly.

The water was like fireworks and it was like a pressurized multi-cannons. Most of the men were down.

" BITCH!" the afro samerai yelled.

He pierced my arm and almost got my chest but dodged to my left and made back flip.

"Samurai, you're good…" I said roughly.

"Nah, I'm the best." He said firm.

" Okay let's see…"

Meanwhile the young girl went inside the "doom room".

"Got it! I got the treasure!"she said gladly.

She grabbed the bag of treasure [money] and made a run for it.

During the fight….

"Agua burbujas." I said.

A bubble formed around the samurai's head, and it was filled water.

"Gurgled!" he gasped!

"Hey, y'all had done the job 'ight. Hey, how about…" before he finished his sentence, his jaw was widely open. All of his men are down. More than down, more than unconsciousness or probably half dead. His eyes widen like a madman on drugs.

"What the [&*%$] have you done to my men! I'LL KILL YOU!" Jamal raged.

He charged to me, and he had a sword in him left hand. It reminded me of Marlo. He had sword on his left hand. [Hello, Kayla stop him before he kills you]

"I AM JAMAL BLOODZ! I WILL ELIMINATE YA! I'M A GANGSTER PIRATE! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT YA! RAAAGGGHHH!" he yelled horribly.

When he came close to me…

"It's over… Agua burbujas!"

A bubble of water cover his head.

When the attack was finished, he starred at me.

" Sorry, man. There's no such thing as a gangster pirate. They suck man. Well, it's time to end this. I don't really like this attack… Reemplazar el agua!"

The orb of water suddenly went inside his mouth. Then he felt the agonizing pain.

"Reemplazar el agua makes the water bubble I created goes inside you. It will rip your body to shreds! After all, 70 percent of your body is made of water. So think of it as the water in body joins with water that I have stored, it will be total hell." I said sternly.

The man gargled and struggled for his life. He gasped many times, but it was inevitable. He was going to die.

But..

"Release." I said.

The power of water destroying was gone. He turned over and breathed little. His eyes were half open.

"Dude, if you mess with the innocent, you're gonna mess something that is bigger than you. I would suggest if you leave and NEVER TRY TO hurt another again."

His eyes opened and he said scared, "I'm outta here man." He left without his crew.

"Well my work here is done…" I said proudly.

To my surprise, four navy ships were coming.

"Better get outta here!" I said bored and jumped to the water and ran to my ship "Little Gladys".

When the marines come in, one of the captains asked what happened. One lady said, "A girl saved us all."

The marines didn't get it. They thought they were lucky.

Back at "Little Gladys"…

"Well, my day is wasted. I didn't find one crew member to join." I said sadly.

"Really, Then you're in bad luck!" a person behind me said evilly.

I turned my head and gun was pointed at me…

"Wha?" I said surprised.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Friend or a New Enemy

The Adventures of Brown D. Kayla

Chapter 2: A new friend or a New Enemy

Many people believe there was a code. A code that mostly every captain must abide by his or her ship. Well, today I'm realizing rule number 1. "Rule number 1: Don't let any trespassers on your ship." There was a problem. There's a girl on the "Little Gladys". Apparently, she has gun towards my face. I wasn't really afraid…I was really unimpressed. During the action, she just… Honestly, she did a good job of sneaking on my ship. I can tell that she swam here. She had a serious face like she truly hated me or something.

"Look, I don't want any trouble…" I said calmly.

"Damn right, we won't have any trouble! I want you to give me your money and to get out of MY ship! Do it swift!" she said aggressively.

"Really?" I thought

"I want you out NOW!" she yelled.

"She's either very smart or very stupid..." I thought again.

I didn't respond...

"CLICK!" the gun was set.

"If you won't do it," before she could say anything I said softly, "Agua burbujas."

"What did ya said?" she asked violently.

Of course, a bubble of a gallon of ocean water covered her head. She struggled and then blindly used her gun, pulled the trigger, and shoot everywhere. The bullet almost got me. But thank goodness I have the Mizu – Mizu fruit, and bullet just went through me. These are one these moments that you thank God for eating a devil fruit or having a special ability. Finally, she collapsed on the floor.

"'Bout time..." I said annoyed.

I looked at my outfit. I looked at my black and white self. I felt a dark feeling in my heart.

"What am I doing here at ocean? Why am I a..." I asked myself, "Crap! Release! Release!" I shouted.

The bubble popped and I checked her pulse.

"Thank God!" I said relieved.

TWO HOURS LATER...

Kayla and the unconscious girl were in another island. Before docking, she saw a young boy with a straw hat with a guy with three swords were about leave.

"That kid was lucky... He has his first mate. Hopefully, I can get mines too." I thought.

I looked at the kid and smiled. Strangely, he smiled back at me. Both of the men left on a small ship.

"Now what should I do about her..." I said seriously.

I looked at her like I just catch a foreigner. I looked at her again. She looked dead. Maybe I'm not doctor, but I can see a gray-pale face.

"Man, this sucks! I didn't mean to kill her, it was just," before I stressed myself any further she started to cough and vomit ocean water and food.

"She's okay." I said quickly.

"What THE HELL?" she yelled.

"Oh... You shouldn't do that..." I said.

"WHAT? YELL AT YOU [#$%^]in' idiot! WHY WOULD YOU KILL ME?" she yelled again, then her breathe became silent. She had trouble breathing.

"Yeah I told you." I said calmly, "You need to regain your oxygen. You'd almost died, remember?"

She sat up and wiped the bits of vomit from her mouth.

"Well, I think you owe me an apology..." I said firmly.

"Uhhhhh... Uhhhhhhh..." she stumbled.

"Say it... I know you can." I said and grinned.

She sighed and breathed out a good breath. She said sorry fully, "I'm sorry..."

"That's good..." I said then smiled.

"Hey, you sound like my mother." She said.

"Oh..." I said.

"You miss your mom?" she asked, "Sorry, for the no introduction. My name is Paige. What's yours?"

"My name is Kayla... Kayla D. Brown..." I answered greatly.

"What about the question I asked?" she asked.

"I missed my mom and dad." I said sadly.

"I miss them too." She comforts me.

"Even though in the past my parents were completely stupid, they do care about me. My father mostly abuses me. They only want three children. I was the fourth child. They'll do anything to kill me. They made me work a lot; they made me do so many ungodly things. When I was eight, they made me dispose of a cadaver. So one day, I had run away from them. I had to, it was the only way. The only people I missed is my mom and my sisters. I have been a pirate for seven years hiding and joining in pirate groups. Some I quit while others crumbled before they got a chance. Point is I'm trying to make ends meet and I don't have any money so I steal from other pirates. I have another question. What's with the eye patch?" she asked.

"To make a long story short..." I started. I told her about my past. I told her about mu country being invaded. I told her about my jerk-ish brother. Most of all, I told her about the truth about the Governments plans.

"Dang, I thought my past suck, but what about the eye patch?" she asked.

"A bunch of bullies came over wanting my money; they punched me in the eye badly. I stand up to them, and ran off." I explained.

"But how many years you got that injury?" she asked again.

"A year." I answered.

"You need to take it off. It's not okay to keep your right eye into darkness." She said kindly.

"This eye is a reminder of the pain I have to go through for eight years." I said with certainty.

"No! This is holding you back. This pain making you going back in time. You are not letting that scar heal."

"Woah, you're saying to forget my past!" I said shocked.

"No, I never said that! You never erase you're past. This eye patch is the problem. Get rid of it." She pleaded, "I know you miss your mom and dad, and your brother and the government have betrayed you, but I know this, wallowing in your past isn't going to help. Be free... Give up this pain!" she explained confidently.

I looked at myself. She was obviously right. I was in a cage of pain for eight years. Instead of trying to free myself, I cried in shame. To make things worse, I was too blind to see the exit. I need to be free... I need to spread my wings and leave Pain...

In my mind...

I was in the cage called Pain. I looked determined.

"I WILL BE FREE!" I shouted determined.

With one punch the cage bust and the some steel bars were broken. After I stepped out to the outside world, a dark evil force in a form of cloud, came and was about to choke.

"You will not escape from Pain. I, control you, I contain you! You will never experience peace." It said demonically.

"Yeah right! I WILL BE FREE!" I yelled.

A bright yellow light glowed from me...

"Wha? I can control you! You can't escape! This isn't the last you seen from me! WAAAAAHHHHHH!" it yelled.

The light continued to glistened Kayla's mind. Instead of a cage, there was a fruitful valley. I smiled and I picked up a white hibiscus.

At the ship...

I closed her eyes, and opened it again. I ripped my eye patch off. I threw it to the ocean. For once in my nine years, I felt like I achieved peace...

"See, I told you that eye patch was holdin' you back." She said gladly.

"Yeah I guess so. Say, you wanna be my first mate?" I asked.

"Well, I don't have pirate groups to join, since beat up the last ones. Why the hell not? It's probably going to be fun..." she said proudly.

'YEEEEEEAAAAHHHH! I have my first mate!" I said excitingly.

The sun is still shining and the waves were calm. I can't believe that I have my first mate.

"So, what should we do now?"I asked.

"How about a clothes shopping? You need get rid the black and white get up. You look boring in black and white!" she said.

"You're right. I don't look good in this outfit." I said shyly.

The two girls went to a nearby town and went clothes shopping for Kayla's new outfit.


	4. Chapter 3:Isla Del Dios Sol y Luna Diosa

Author Notes: Sorry, for the wait. I had a writer's block. Also, I was occupied with lots of homework and projects. Well, here's the chapter...

Chapter 3: Isla Del Dios Sol y Luna Diosa!

After clothes shopping for about 5 hours, I finally got out of that god-forbidding mall. Seriously, I hate malls, and most of all shopping for long hours. Paige said it was best to trash the black and white look, because it wasn't creative and not pirate like. Actually, I found a good outfit. I had a blue t-shirt with no sleeves, a jacket with no sleeves as well, blue jean shorts, and sky blue flat shoes. After touring around town, Paige spotted a tattoo parlor nearby. She wanted me to have a tough tattoo. I didn't really want one, because I heard it was very painful and that it lasted forever. We argued for like five minutes until Paige said that it will make look cool and badass. Peer pressure took me over and I reluctantly went with her and got at tattoo.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" I moaned.

"Stop crying, Mary Sue!" she said annoyed, "By the way it looks kick ass."

'It does..." I said softly.

"Hmmmm..." she hummed.

"We still got time to go to the next island." I said seriously.

"Do you know where the next island is?" she asked like she doesn't know about my intelligence.

"I know! It's on the east coast! Ya don't think I can't read a map?" I said.

" Okay?" she said shocked.

"Sorry, I don't like people who insulted my intelligence." I said then puffed.

Five o' clock we got some food and supplies for the ship for the travel. After packing, we left. Since there wasn't any marines that troubled us, the sail was pretty smooth. On the other hand, I felt a weird feeling like an aura of divine being, not one, but two divine beings. There was a sign saying this:

**Bienvenido a Isla Dios Sol y Luna Diosa!**

**Where the Sun god and the **

**Moon goddess Dwells!**

"What the hell does that mean?" Paige yelled in frustration.

"If my Spanish is correct, It says 'Welcome to the Island of the Sun god and the Moon goddess.'" I said calmly.

When we reached the island, it was **mostly** perfect. It had white and golden yellow buildings. While we were taking the walkthrough, a person [probably from the island] came over and greeted us.

"Welcome to the Island of the ancient gods. Thank you for visiting us!" the person said.

"Thanks." We both said.

"Shall I help you getting to a motel or a hotel? Or an apartment?" the person asked.

"Yeah, can you help us?" Paige asked kindly.

I didn't really agreed with the decision, but I went with it anyway.

" The sun god said to help each other and to live in unity..." the person said joyfully but then, " Or the sun god will send scorch the earth." the person said quietly.

Paige didn't hear anything after what he said, but I did. This my first questions about the sun god.

"_Does the sun god force people to good for the sake of other people?"_

"_Why would the sun god destroy his own creation?" _

" _Why the threats?"_

I sighed as and put my hands in my jacket pockets. We continued to search for a place to hang [and we did]. It was a motel. Paige wanted the hotel, but I told her that if we go, you know, go without even a guardian they wouldn't accept us. By the way, we were pirates so trying to blend in would be rough. Also, I explained to her about a value of a dollar still applies to pirates [Food, medicine, a log post, maps, and etc.]. She pouted at me and looked at me funny.

I didn't feel like cooking anything, neither did Paige so we searched for a place to eat. We looked and looked, and then we found a restaurant that said Lunes Corral. We checked it out. As we got closer, we can see that the restaurant was hovering.

"Whoa, this restaurant is awesome!" Paige said gazed.

"Yeah, I'd never seen a restaurant that hovers. I have to take a pic of this." I said in awe.

I took the picture with my snail camera.

"So cool" Paige said.

"HEY! HEY! YOU CAN'T HURT ME! I'M ONE OF THE MARINES! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME? I AM RECRIUT FULLBODY! YA HEAR ME?" he yelled.

"What the heck is going on?" I said concerned.

"Yeah, he's killing the mood." Paige said seriously.

We jumped on the hovered restaurant and opened the doors. As we entered a blond girl with a white shirt with skinny jeans used her swords against the recruit.

"Pop's food is not crap! You shouldn't even bad-mouth him. Take that back!" she said sternly as she put the sword closer to Fullbody's throat.

"What? You're really gonna kill me?" he asked smart like.

"No... but I will do this.." she said.

Instead of slitting his throat she kung fu-ed kick his ball and jade kick him.

"Wow, she was angry bitch." Paige said weirdly.

"She is... She is.." I whispered.

Everyone was shocked and as the bystanders was trying helping [more like running over him], she left. Just like that...

Ignoring the bystanders, we asked for a table [that's away from the crowd] and a meal. Paige had the deluxe sushi rolls with tempura udon. I had sweet and sour chicken with moon cakes [the moon cakes are awesome]. Paige and I were full. We couldn't eat a bit, so we decided to go back home.

Once we reached home, a girl with a cute oni-giri t-shirt, skinny jeans, two swords and guns was sit on the old chair.

"Hello my sisters!" she said in a welcome manner.

"What the hell?" we both said with shocked faces.

"Paige I thought you locked the door?" I said almosted angry.

"I did what you said." She said annoyed.

"I came through the window." She said gladly.

Paige and I looked to dumb-founded. We looked at the window, and a breath of air went into the room.

"We should have locked the windows." I said in a monotone.

'Yes... we should." Paige said.

"But who are you?" I asked.

"Maybe I should...Maybe I shouldn't... Maybe I should tell... Maybe I shouldn't tell..." she said mischievously.

"Tell us!" Paige said very angry.

"Since your friend yelled at me, I'm not gonna tell ya!" she said and she giggled.

"Gosh-darn it Paige! Do you really have to yell at her?" I said.

"No..." Paige said pouted.

" My name is Lily Moon~! I'm the Moonlight Demon. WOOOO~" she said childish.

"An how old is she?" I thought.

"I'm~ fifth-teen!" she said with zeal.

"Oh..." I said with disbelief.

"You're not acting your.." before Paige could say anything Lily Moon tickled her and made her laugh.

"Relax! Your too tense!" Lily said continuing to tickle her.

"Well, since you're not from this town, how about taking you two to a tour of the island." She said kindly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Are you kidding?" Paige asked as she gets up, "'Cuz if your trickin us I'll beat you to a pulp."

"I'm not trickin you. Besides I never seen visitors in a long time." She said.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Island of the sun god and the moon goddess is a beautiful island blessed by the gods. They obeyed them and do its every whim. I don't do that. You know why? Well, I'll tell you tomorrow. I don't want to spoil it for you. Well, my sisters, I have to go and rest. I suggest that to you as well. Farewell..." she said.

"I guess were goin' on a tour on this island." I said tired.

" Yep, I guess so." Paige said then yawned.

It was ten o'clock and it was time to hit the sack. Paige and I took off our clothes and put our pj's and went into deep slumber.

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4: Living in the Hands of gods

Authors Notes: Sorry again, I had a lot of work to do for school. Another thing, this is the last chapter for October. There WILL BE NO CHAPTER on the week of November 1st, because it's my birthday week. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Living in the Hands of the gods.

After a good night's rest, Paige and I woke up pretty early to start the day. I thought to myself, if Lily Moon lied to us to be funny, well she'll be my enemy number 1. Since Paige can't cook, I decided to cook some pancakes and eggs. While I was making breakfast, Paige was stretching...

"So whatcha makin'?" a young girl asked.

"Paige I told you! I'm makin' pancakes and eggs." I said annoyed.

"Uhhhh... That wasn't me..." Paige said confused.

As I turned around, it was Lily Moon. She had a cute panda t-shirt with skinny jeans.

"Lily Moon, sup?" I said busy.

"Nuthin'." She replied, "I thought you didn't believe when I said I'll give you a tour of the island."

"Oh~ I remembered." Paige lied.

"Shall I join you?" she asked kindly.

"Well, I couldn't say no. She was actually telling the truth." I thought and then I said, "Sure."

The three girls sat together at the circular table with the pancakes and eggs finished.

"Oh my gosh! You should be a cook!" Paige said as she ate hot pancakes on her plate.

"Good, I guess. What milk did you use, sis?" Lily moon asked.

"Soy milk." I said.

"Yeah, you stick with buttermilk. It would make the pancakes be softer and have a creamy texture. The eggs that you did are creative. Putting potatoes, green peppers, red peppers, and tomatoes in the eggs are very exquisite. Where did you get the recipe, sis? How did you get it?" she asked.

"Well, my mom used to make the eggs when I was young. When I was old enough to cook, she taught me the recipe." I answered, "But, how do you know?" I asked.

"Well, I used to be a cook at the restaurant that you went in yesterday." She said proudly.

"What?" Paige said surprised.

"Well, I am impressed." I said.

"Do you still work there?" Paige asked.

"Nah, the chef is bossy! He always wants me to do this and that. When someone insults our food, I get into fights. So yeah..." she explained.

Both of our eyes were opened wide. Everything was quiet. Paige got up first, and then I did.

"Well, I'm getting dressed." I said.

"Hey, is it okay if I washed the dishes for you?" she asked.

"Wow, such a helper." I thought, again I said, "Sure."

After "sure", she got started on the dishes. I walked to my room. I change into my blue t- shirt, ripped-sleeves thin jacket, and short jeans. Once I got out, Paige was ready and Lily was standing.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep." I said in a happy attitude.

"Well, let's go!" she said gladly, and she open the door and the sun was luminous. We started our tour there.

We started at the lovely neighborhoods called "Barrios".

"These barrios are the Luna barrios. They worshipped the Moon Goddess. The Luna clans always are kind."Lily said.

"Oh." I thought.

"The Luna clan learn, be peaceful, and they want to escape from being materialistic. They are probably like monks or something. They are good people, I know it." Lily said confidently.

As we walked closer to the homes, we found a guy with blond hair with an orange shirt was beating up a middle-aged man.

"Sir! Sir! Please, I have not done you anything. Please, leave me be. I do not wish to fight you." The middle-aged man begged.

"I know you didn't do anything. You are a sin to the Sun god." The blond thug said.

"What?" the man asked.

"The Sun god hates the believers of the Moon goddess. They should perish by the Sun god's wrath.

"Yo! If you fight any longer I have to report you to the police!" Lily yelled.

"Sheesh! I can't even... You're lucky old man that girl saved your ass." The thug said, and then he ran away.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That is one the people of Sol, the Sun god. The Sun god believes in violence, corruption, deceit, deception, and all evil. The people of Sol are thugs, magicians, stealers, blasphemers, and the mostly boast a lot. Let me show you something, sis." She explained and she ran.

We ran as well, and trying to keep up with her. Paige and I saw a whole city with the Sun symbol on the houses. The houses are like mansions. The streets were filled with rich folks.

"Lily... The Sol people are very prosperous." Paige said calmy.

"Do you want to know how they got prosperous?" she tears up.

"Huh? How?" Paige asked curiously.

"Tell us..." I said calmly.

"They took the treasures of the Moon goddess! They traded the treasures for wealth and left the Luna clan with nothing! Sis, the reason why I wouldn't be in the Sol clan is because they are a bunch of thugs. Those people are a bunch of thieves that deserve justice! The Luna clan laws are so dumb. They wouldn't fight back if they could. They say, "It would disrupt the peace of every living creature. We learn how to control our anger and deal things the peaceful way. You can say, we are pacifists, people who don't like to fight. These are the rules of the Moon goddess." Lily cried.

"Whoa...That's sad." Paige said with empathy.

"Dang. To think that this island was like heaven, truth is, it's really hell. No offense Lily, I think you showed us enough truth for today. Let's see the other sites okay?" I asked.

For the rest of the tour, we saw mystical fountains of Sol and Luna to the Temples. For our afternoon lunch, we had Roti with curry. Lily was very silent.

"Look Lily, this island is going through some huge crap. If you want escape, you can." Paige said while eating.

"It's not easy as you think it is." I said deeply.

"Sister Kayla is right. This island is my home. I can't just leave like that. What about my friends? I can't leave them too. It's so hard to make this decision." She said sadly.

"Can't you do something?" Paige said as she sips some fruit juice.

"What can one person do?" she asked.

"One person _can _make a difference... You can change this island." I said.

"You think..." she said with little hope.

"Sure." Paige said with her mouthful, and I just smiled.

"Hey, it's Priest Kira; he has come to speak the words of Sol." One man said excitingly.

"Oh bless his name!" the girl said tears up.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"Oh that's Priest Kira. He's the head of the church." Lily said.

"Priest Kira? Let's see!" Paige said curious.

"Fine by me." Lily said with ignorance.

"From the word of Sol: _Thou shall help the weak, for the need a savior. Hate the non-believers! For they do not know the word of Sol! If they do not comply, pillars of fire shall from the sun, and consume them. Blessed are they who worship the god Sol!" _he said.

The people cheered, clapped, and chanted, "All hail the power of Sol!"

"I don't believe that crap!" I shouted.

The cheering stopped and people started to look at me...

"It seems that we have a non-believer on our lands." Kira said seriously, the grinned evilly.

End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5: Controversy in the Island

The Adventures of Brown D. Kayla

[Sorry for the hold up. The story continues today and hopefully you will still into it.]

Chapter 5: Controversy in the Island

The crowd began to quiet down after Priest Kira settled them down. It was pretty obvious that Paige, Lily, and I would be fighting against of mob of angry religious people. Not only that I was going to be against the mysterious and unknown priest. The priest looked at me not coldly, but disturbingly calm.

"Young visitors, welcome to our wonderful island. What brings you weary travelers here?" Kira said very promptly.

"Uhhh...Thanks? We came here for a pit stop." I said surprised.

"You'd probably don't know our teachings, our gods, and so on." He said, "Let me explain..." he

said but I wanted to argue, but I kept my mouth shut. I want to know the sun god's point of view.

"We are the chosen ones of the sun god. We are the ones that will be saved from his wrath. If we do what the sun god has told us we will be in his kingdom of paradise: The temple of Sol Aramagai. We are still trying to wash the unclean and make them pure, but there are a few complications. Many are resisting, but our word is pure. So, we have to convince them." He said.

"And how _are_ _you or your people_ convincing them, eh?" Paige asked

"Well, it's simple. We just tell them about the word, and if they accept, that's good. If not we'd try again." The priest said.

The first thought that came to me was the he was totally lying. I was also thinking about Lily's reaction. Even though, I don't know much about her, but I know she's gonna make a fit about it. It's her people that's suffering, so I can somewhat imagine the pain she's feeling.

"Priest Kira, if it's your name, we saw some unusual happenings in the island. It seems that your men are beating up the other clan. Are The Luna clan and the Sol clan enemies?" I asked kindly.

For some reason, he smiled at me. I guess I was polite for asking that question. Paige looked at me like if I was gonna take his side.

"Well, it's hard to explain to a non-believer, but I think I can make a shorten version. The sun god and the moon goddess used to be harmony. They helped each other. In fact, we prayed to both gods. Like for example, the Luna clan prayed for the sun god for their crops and we pray to the goddess for safety and such. One day, the gods started to fight against each other. There were harsh summers and winters that killed some our crops and killed a few of our people. We only have limited amount of food and water. Most of the cattle and meat died of dehydration and lack of food. Some of our people and theirs died of malnutrition, hyperthermia, heat stroke, frostbite and hypothermia. The fighting lasted for 60 days. All of us suffered, we thought it as the end of the world. Until, one occasion, the sun god gave us a message."

He said, _"I have made a decree that our worship is only supreme worship. The moon goddess and her people are not our allies anymore. They must be converted to our ways_ _or else they will suffer the wrath of mines. The power of Luna IS INFERIOR! Go! GO! Tell my people what I have said to you."_

"After what He said, we became separate. I think our men hate the Luna clan so much, that they have no hesitation to annihilate them. Sometimes it's hard to stop them, but I have no plan in this." Kira said guilty. 

"You mean it though. YOU PLANNED EVERYTHING! YOU MADE THAT STORY UP! We were in harmony until you showed up. You mean destroying everything of the moon goddess's people until there's nothing, until they have no choice but to turn to the Sol god. If they do not repent they will be eliminated." Lily said angrily.

The people were starting to grumble and got angry. They started to get closer to us. Priest Kira looked coldly at Lily. I felt a cold wind on my back. I feel that Paige and I should just leave right now and leave Lily but I'm not that type of person.

"You are speaking lies, my friend." He said sternly.

"I'm not your friend eff'n deceiver! You can deceive these people, but I know the truth! You will pay for all the murders of my clan!" Lily swore.

"Let's not make so much retaliation. The people will hear you, and will destroy. They don't care if you are girl. Just be silent." Kira helped.

"I will never be silent you bastard! YOU WILL be punished! I swear..." She yelled.

"Well, this is not good. Lily's making a mess and now..." Paige said concerned.

"Yeah, I get it. We'll be the ones to save her ass." I said like if I was a know it all.

"Lily, let's not start a controversy. Remember we're on enemy turf. They can crush us if they want." I reminded her.

"Well, it's not..." before she could say anything, "Okay, maybe I was a little overboard. Thank you sister Kayla." She said humbled.

Not too long, one of the Luna clan members jolted up as a bunch of middle age men punched, kicked, and once the man got up one of the thugs stabbed him five times and left him for dead. One of the thugs said "Hail Sol" and everyone was in an uprising!

"Did they not see that!" Lily protested.

"Apparently not..." I said sarcastically.

"Those people are barbaric!"She shouted, but no one could hear her.

"I think we have to..." Paige spoke but more concerned, "...get out of here. "

Weirdly, the crowd was silent... Too silent... Everything became calm, very calm. Even the birds hushed their chirping and the small animals quiet their chattering. I gulped hard knowing that something eerie or odd was going to happen. I don't think it was eerie at all. I think it was ominous foreshadowing.

"Young lady with the blue top, what's your name?" he asked.

"Uhhhh... Kayla, sir. My name is Kayla." I said nervous.

"So your name is Kayla. Your name means pure. Your name... Pure..." he said softly, as he touched her puffy cheeks.

"Don't you dare..."Paige said with anger holding her pistol in her right hand.

"You can't do anything about it. I think I found the one... Come Kayla, come and follow your destiny..." he said with a smile.

"...No! I'll never go with you..." I said.

"Soon, my white flower, you will come... I guess it's not your time, but soon." He said disappointed.

A messenger ran in the direction of Priest Kira, he stopped and panted. He catches his breath.

"Jonah, what's the matter? Is everything okay?" he asked firmly.

"No, not everything is okay. The news for you is quite devastating. Someone has killed one of the five sages! You father died by 10 gun shots to the back and bled to death. I saw it with my own eyes. I think it was the Luna clan." The messenger said.

"My god!" Kira shouted in horror, "Father is dead?"

"Crap! Even though, we didn't start anything, someone did... Now revenge controls the mind and the soul. They will fight back. At this point, it will start a war." I thought.

"Let's get out of here." Paige whispered.

While everyone was enraged, we silently got away from the mob. Kira gets up and brushes the dirt off his robe. He saw the three teens escape.

"My white flower, you will return... Destiny draws nigh on you, my young one. Let not your friends guide you to impurity, but in holiness. I will make sure that you come closer to the light. Stay pure..." he said quietly.

End of chapter 5

What does Kira want with Kayla? Will there be a war between the Sol and the Luna clan? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: A Hovering Island?

The Adventures of Brown D. Kayla

Chapter 6: A Hovering Island?

The teen trio sprinted on top of the scarlet covered flat roofs. As they escaped, young Kayla felt disturbed of what Kira said. The news frightens them a bit as well. After a couple free falling and leaps, they reached the motel. They locked the door, windows and even closed the shades. Kayla went to the fridge to get a glass of tropical punch and sat on the sturdy chair. Paige on the other hand felt somewhat angry and said...

"Lily, you need to keep your mouth shut! We could have been killed by that mob or even worse." Paige said.

"Sorry, sis, but he's lying, I know it. He'd covered his tracks and the murder..." Lily said humbly.

"Everyone saw it. It's just that no cares about it. In this part of the island, the moon goddess is the enemy, so..." Paige said caring.

Kayla sighed, and took off her jacket. She then gets back to the fridge and got another glass of punch and made herself a sandwich. She ate the sandwich silently and quickly. She smiled and got back on the chair.

"Thanks Lily for the tour. It was..." I paused, "interesting."

"Thanks? Wait! You're not worried? You're not going to say anything? You didn't even talk while we escaped." Lily said surprised.

"You're right. I'm a tad worried about this island. Actually, I want to investigate what really happened historically. I think Kira was **partially **telling the truth. He was confident about what he said, some of it. If I can spend a few more days, I can probably have some answers and stop Kira." I explained.

"So you're on his side?" Lily asked a bit unsatisfied.

"No, I never said that. All I said was some parts of his speech was true." I said.

"How do you know?" Lily asked concerned.

"That's why I'm investigating." I said annoyed.

"Kayla, if you're investigating on your own, stay as far away from that priest as possible. I think he'd be having something planned. I don't know, but I have a hunch. He may have a motive to capture you." Paige said firmly.

"Thanks... I'll be careful." I said then laughed.

Lily became quiet most of the time. She asked if she can sleep over, and we answered yes. Paige and I were talking about pirate bounties and start some training because we were pirates and we never battled anyone for like three days so, we needed it. Lily just sat near the corner. We asked if she wants to join, be she'd denied our request. As a teenager, nothing really bothered me about Lily's denied request. Paige and I were awake until one in the morning. We saw Lily asleep on the couch like an angel. I put a blanket to cover her and we just walked sluggishly to our beds.

The Next Morning...

Lily was acting unusual. She sort of begged us to get out of the island. I was tired , because Paige was snoring half of the night.

"Lily, what's the matter? Are you sick or something?" Paige asked still sleepy.

"No... Lily, do have something that _you didn't tell us_ from the tour last night?" I said sternly.

"No... Yes... Maybe?" she said nervous and guilty.

"Lily..." I said firmly.

"I should have told you this, but... When you said that you wanted to investigate the island for facts and stuff? Well, yesterday was the last day to leave the island." She confessed.

"What are talking about? If you're talking about a ferry or a cruise ship then, we have our own boat to travel." Paige said a little paranoid.

"No it's not that... Isla Del Dios Sol y Luna Diosa is a floating island. Every four months it floats up in the air." She confessed more.

Our mouths dropped fast.

"How can it float?" Paige yelled.

"I heard of sky islands before, but this is not one of them." I said.

"Okay, let me give you a mini-science lesson. The sun and the moon have gravitational pulls. Apparently, the island is close to both lunar and solar gravitational pulls. Thus, every four months the island levitates 600 feet in the air. It's kind of creepy, but it's cool at the same time." Lily explained.

"Soooooo... How do we get out of here?" Paige asked randomly.

"What are you talking about Paige? We're staying." I said reassuring.

"What do you mean? What about your devil fruit powers? We can escape!" Paige said with hope.

"Paige, I had this power for three years. If you think that we can just jump and land safely in the water, then you have no idea. First, we're 600 feet in the air." Kayla said.

"Also, there's jagged rocks where the island's at. You're not going anywhere, sis. Besides it won't be long. It's about a week." Lily said on the bright side.

'A WEEK!" Paige shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Well, this is troublesome. We won't continue our adventure until next week Thursday at the latest. Paige, I thought you wanted to stay a little while, too. You said..." just as I about to continue Paige shushed me.

"Okay, I'll cope with the situation." Paige said reluctantly.

"Well, let's eat!" Kayla spoke happily.

"May I help?"Lily said softly.

Paige looked at her with distaste as she walked briskly to the oak wood table.

"You can help..." I spoke sweetly.

"Thank you, Kayla. I'm so sorry for not telling you this. I should have but... I like you guys. I never seen two girls like you who actually..." she said humbly, "I don't know how to put this, but believe me. No one has believed me. Not even my parents believed me. They think I'm mad or gone insane, but you two..." she said in tears.

"Nah, I just foresaw something ominous. If the god he worships wants to kill everyone who doesn't comply, well it's just stupid and ridiculous." Kayla said smartly.

Breakfast took two hours and thirty minutes to make. Why? Lily wants her pancakes to be the best. She told me to get rid of the soymilk and get buttermilk. Then, she told me that I cooked the eggs wrong. What's worse is that Paige was complaining that breakfast was too long. She said that she would rather go to a café than make breakfast at the motel.

"More salt she says! Less pepper she says! My gosh, if I have to do another batch, I'm gonna strangle her. "I thought.

Even though breakfast was long, it was better. The smell of the pancakes makes my mouth water. Paige was definitely drooling like a passing river when the pancakes were on the table. The eggs with peppers and onions were adequate. After eating, I assigned Paige to do the dishes.

"But that's not fair!" she whined.

"Be quiet, Paige. It's not a lot either. You have Lily to help you. I'm gonna find some info on the island." I said.

"Be careful..." Lily said with a sprinkle of hope.

"Don't let Kira catch you." Paige said.

"Don't worry. I'll have my baby Den-Den Mushi and you have one, too. If something happens, I'll call you." I said determined.

"Bye! Have a great time!" both girls said.

I started my journey, and my first spot was the historic ruins. I'd searched for it a while, but finally I saw it. The ruins were like autumn forest with broken walls, dilapidated towns, and worn out pillars. I smiled as I walked closer to the pillars. As I was about to touch it, a white hand appeared in the distance. I gasped; it was the priest...Kira.

"Well, my angel, it seems our paths crossed again. "He said calmly.

"What do you want from me?" I asked aggressively.

"Oh, nothing. I just want to see if my angel's okay." He said sweetly.

"I'm not your angel!" I said with anger, "Leave me alone. I have important business to do and you're interrupting my investigation."

"You mean **the real secret** of this island." He said with an evil grin.

"Yeah so, what you going to do about it?" I said stupidly, "Agua Ataud!"

A huge amount of water surrounded his body. It was filled with water. I thought this was the end for him or at least that's what I thought. But he smiled and looked at me straight. I realized that he was not an ordinary priest. For some reason, the coffin of water burst, and I looked confused and at the same time in awe.

"Kayla, let me tell you something. You see, I too, have devil fruit power. My power is full of air. With my Wind-Wind powers, water is useless." He explained.

"I'm still gonna stop you! Agua burbujas!" I shouted.

Kira still smiled at me and without a word he slashed my water bubble.

"Crap! This guy... This guy's tough! I don't think I could beat him!" I thought in serious trouble.

I'd tried to reach in my back pocket to my Den-Den Mushi.

"Paige, can you hear me? It's me Kayla! It's Kira!" I yelled.

There was nothing but static...

"PAIGE!" I yelled harder.

It was too late... He grabbed my baby Den-Den Mushi and crushed it.

"Your friends can't help you now, my angel. Now, come into the Light, my dear." He said softly.

My eyes were weak and my head was dizzy. I felt nauseous and about to vomit, but something told me not to. I was going to be kidnapped by Kira... Therefore, I fainted on a pile of autumn leaves.

5 minutes before the call...

"Finally, the dishes are done! Well, Lily you're right. You are a excellent dish washer." Paige said joyfully.

"Thank you... It's the least that I can do." She said.

"Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! RING!" the Den-Den Mushi rang.

"Oh it must be Kayla." Paige said as she got the phone, "Hello?"

After a few seconds, Paige dropped the Den-Den Mushi instantly.

"Paige? What happened?" Lily said very tense.

Paige turned around with a shocked face and said, "Kira... He got Kayla!"

End of Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7: Finding Kayla Emotions

[Sorry again for the long wait. Please enjoy this chapter]

The Adventures of Brown D. Kayla

Chapter 7: Finding Kayla; Emotions

"Great... Just great! Kayla's captured. Now we have to rescue her. I told her that this was going to happen." Paige said seriously.

"Finding her is going to be a bit painful..." Lily said.

"I can't believe, though. Kayla got captured so easily. It makes me want to ponder a little more." Paige thought.

There was water gushing from a waterfall nearby. There were tall trees planted on the firm ground, and leaves began to fall. The sun was close to the clouds, casting a shadow. One person was dragging a young girl. Kayla opened her eyes for a short minute and then opened them widely in horror. She was cuffed! She looked at her hands and saw the sea stone cuffs that were chained. She was deep pain, like a boulder was crushing her. Then, she saw a man with dark violet hair and eyes with a priest outfit dragging her.

"Damn... Sea Stone cuffs. I can't escape. Can't even move. I should have known. Even though I got this great power, my weakness is those stupid cuffs! What's done is done." She thought.

"Oh you're awake. How lovely?" he said evilly.

I tried to break away from him, but I know it can't be true. Kira hold me by the throat. He didn't strangle me, but I know it's something far worse than I imagine.

''Well, sweetie we're here. My lair..." He said.

She didn't get it. Where was it? Maybe she had bad eyesight, but it didn't matter. He had a necklace and it shone a scarlet light. The waterfall stopped gushing instantly. A giant hole, way inside...

"A cave?" I asked in pain.

"A secret cave... Since you're awake, walk!" he said proudly.

I tried to get up but I collapsed hard on my face. That's what you get when you ate a devil fruit.

"Still not strong enough... I guess I'll be carrying your weight for a bit longer." He said then sighed.

He dragged me harder and quicker. My butt felt like a hundred small needles poking it.

Meanwhile...

Paige and Lily started looking for Kayla.

"Lily, you know this island more than I do..." Paige spoke.

"I think I have an idea where Kayla is." Lily said uncertainly.

"Where?" Paige yelped.

"Let's check the autumn ruins. It's directly north-west of here." She spoke in confidence.

"Let's go!" Paige shouted excitingly.

Paige and Lily sprinted to the autumn ruins, but they came to a complete stop. The Luna clan and the Sol clan were on separate sides. All were carrying weapons of hurtfulness: pitch forks, wooden bats, rocks, hoes, and kunai. Angry, frustrated men were getting closer to each other. Lily gasped in horror and awe at the display.

"Your people killed our priest! You'll pay for what you've done LUNA CLAN!" one man from the Sol clan yelled.

The crowd on the left side, which was the people of Sol roared and raised their weapon. The Luna clan looked at them disgusted.

"You actually think that we would kill a priest? You know that we're a peace-loving group of people. Why do you think that our people we would do this?" one Luna member asked logically.

"If you're a peaceful-loving group, then why do you have weapons, stupid?" one wise-cracked.

The Luna clan looked at themselves and one by one dropping their weapons to the ground. They'd realized they have almost let their emotions get the better of them. They'd almost started lose their ways the goddess. Some looked at their hands in utter disgrace. Some suddenly kneeled and cried to the heavens in forgiveness. As soon as things calmed down, the people of Sol snickered and laughed manically. There was an ominous silence. Lily's eyes widen in tremendous fear. She was about to scream, but she tried to hold it. She began to cry silently and fell on her knees. The men of Sol charged and tried get revenge on the Luna clan. Luckily, Paige was able to stop them. She grabbed one of the men that was attacking the villagers and used a judo kick and pinned him down. The others backed down and saw the young teen pinned down a 28 year old. They looked shocked and stepped back a few feet.

Lily opened he eyes and saw Paige on the ground. She wiped her tears with her firm hands. Paige looked at them with anger-filled eyes.

"You all look like animals! Don't you see what you've become? There is no need for revenge! GO HOME!" Paige spoke in distaste.

Some of the men desired to fight, but their desire was burned out like a candle. The men from the two separate sides disbanded. Lily ran to Paige and thanked her.

"Thank you, sis..."she said sorrowfully.

"You're welcome... I think I just stopped a bloodbath today..." Paige spoke proudly.

"We need to find Kayla. This squabble lasted for two hours, and we need to find her." Lily said.

"Oooookay! Let's go!" Paige blurted excitingly.

In the cave, Kayla was chained with metal cuffs. She was also stripped off most of weapons. Kira looked at her and smile in mischief. Kayla snarled at him. Instantly, Kira had sea-stone-like brass knuckles and punched her in the face. She spitted blood on him in disgust. Again, Kira punched her and Kayla turned quiet.

"I have brought you here for a reason my pure angel..." I said darkly.

"I know! You want to stop me from knowing the truth and spreading it, and then... to the island. After that, they'll stand up against you..." I said determined.

"You got the first part right..."he said

"Wha?" I asked.

"I will make you **PURE**... In **my** sight..."he said with a slight grin on his face.

"Pure? You don't know what pure really means..." I mumbled.

"What? I didn't quite hear you..."he said calmly, and punched me.

I gasped and looked him in the eye. I was about say something smart but my mind told me to shut up. I was hanging almost life-less on the rock-ish wall. Kira walked slowly towards me. For a moment, I trembled, but it was primordial fear, so it didn't last long.

"Those people... Only the strong will survive. The weak, the independent, and the ones who oppose me will die." He said as if he were holy.

"Wha? I don't understand." I spoke in curiosity.

"I'll put in simple terms for you, since of course, are not from this island. The so called "gods" are just a cover up of my plan that will soon be in action. Actually, it's been in the plan of my family's for many generations. Most of my family members, including my father had succeeded thus far. All of our family members had a duty, a job, if you will." He explained.

"So what a minute... It was planned that your father would die?" I said reassuring.

"That was part of the plan. My father would die by one of our men and frame one of the Luna clan members. The Luna clan was a pain the ass for many generations. They say peace this and help that or pushed their moral values on us. It annoyed me very much when I was a kid to point that I loathe their existence. Our plan is to _remove _the Luna clan." He finished explained.

"You mean genocide." I said seriously.

"Genocide is just a harsh word to get rid of a peculiar race or religion. I would say remove them... from the world...from this planet." He said smartly.

"You...you... You're a monster! How can you let your father..." I shrieked, and Kira cut me off.

"I want eradicate all of the Luna clan, all of the weak. It was all for the cause! My father knew what he had to do. "Kira revealed in a maniacal way.

"You're deranged!" I declared.

"Don't worry my angel. You'll be cleanse and join this astonishing utopia." He said.

"I'll never join you." I remarked.

"We'll see... After all, I have to deal with your so called **friends. **They are confusing you. You are pure and you need my guidance. I'm gonna lock you up and I'll make sure that your friends won't find you or survive. I must take my leave. My people need me." He replied evilly and gave a maniacal laugh.

My eyes dilated and a colossal wave of uneasiness was crashing on my shoulders. I'd started to feel distress about my friends and the people, especially the Luna clan lives.

"I can't let this happen." I thought, "But what can I do? The cuffs are made of sea stone, and he totally crushed my communication. Probably Paige and Lily are worried... They can save me, but... Kira's too sturdy. He may just... No I can't think like that**. I MUST HAVE FAITH!**" I finished my thought.

In the Autumn Ruins...

Paige and Lily were looking through the trees and ruins to find their friend. Paige roamed on the east side of the ruins and she saw pieces of technology. She called Lily to come in her direction.

"Hey! It's Kayla's Den-Den mushi. It's been destroyed. Kira... I'll make that bastard pay!"Paige aroused.

"Don't worry. We'll find Kayla, and so we'll expose Kira for who he really is" Lily said confident.

"Really?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Paige and Lily looked back and laid eyes on five men.

"Who sent you? What are you here for? " Paige demanded.

"Kira sent us to eliminate both of you. You shall not live!" The man said with authority.

End of chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8: Paige and Lily vs Henchmen

[Author's Notes: Sorry for the very long hiatus or break. I had so much school work to accomplish. It made me to type this chapter. Because of this I will do chapter's 8 and 9, Again, I am sorry about this.]

Last Time on TABDK: Kayla and Paige went to the island of the Sun god and the Moon goddess. In a restaurant, they met a girl named Lily. Lily gladly showed the two the island. The island wasn't all peachy keen. The moon goddess and the sun god had been clashing with each other. the people of the moon and the sun keep fighting. More so the sun people. While the sun people worshiped the girls met with a mysterious priest named Kira. He had motives to make the island pure and strong. He was interested in Kayla. Thus, Kayla was captured by Kira and was taken to a secret cave. Paige and Lily are going to rescue Kayla from the evil priest Kira.

The Adventures of Brown D. Kayla

Chapter 8: Paige and Lily vs. Henchmen!

The sun shone in the middle of the sky as two fighters began to battle. Paige and Lily were aware that they needed to search for Kayla as soon as possible before night-fall. Obviously, the five henchmen aren't going to let them get away that easily.

"Soooooooo..." Paige said, "Let's do this!"

"Okay! I'm with ya!" Lily said proudly.

Meanwhile in the cave...

"Crap! There's nothing I can do! Damn these cuffs!" Kayla yelled.

"Yelling won't you any good. Kayla, dear, your friends are going to die. I can tell. The friends you have are very weak compared to mine. Just give up and accept your fate. You'll live better life than a pirate's..." Kira said grimly.

For some reason, the sentences of what Kira told me clicked in me. I never saw Paige and Lily actually fighting for their lives. This brought down a tidal wave of anxiety. Drops of sweat began ran on my face. I clenched my teeth and prayed... Prayed that those two won't die from those guys...

Paige took out two blunderbusses out in the open.

"Ya boys, wanna dance... Come if you dare..."Lily said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry... This will be a quick dance!" One of the henchmen said.

"Let's see about that..." Lily answered.

The battle started with two shots directly at them. Four of the five henchmen dodged the shots while the unlucky one was shot in the chest and the heart.

"Woah! Nice shot!" Lily said excitingly.

"I just killed one guy Lily. We need to kill the other four. Got that!" Paige said in a serious tone.

"Oh got it!" Lily responded.

"Let me show you my true power!" Lily said.

Lily powered herself. It had a blue-ish-gray aura around her. She created a huge flame, and with her hands, she compressed the flames in a ball-like shape.

"Flame Orb!" she yelled.

"What the F*&k?" one of the henchmen asked terrified.

"What the hell? You have a Devil fruit power?"Paige said surprise.

"Sort yeah, but can we talk about this later, after we don't die? Paige get somewhere safe. I don't want you to get burnt to a crisp!" Lily said.

"Whatever you say..." Paige said as she ran to safety under a great boulder.

Lily threw the compressed ball of fire. A huge explosion has emerged, and covered the area with fire. Lily walked steadily to Paige. Burnt a bit, Lily smiled and said...

"It's over... They can't possibly survive that..."

"True... But who knows... Don't count the battle over as yet. They may have a Devil Fruit ability or something. I know they have an ace or something." Paige said.

"WAHHHHHHH!" a man screamed.

"What the-"Lily asked shocked.

"Told ya..." Paige said sadly.

"You tabooed my victory!" Lily whined.

"I didn't do anything." Paige said innocently.

"But look at them. They might have like 2nd degree burns!" Lily said concerned.

"If they have the determination to kill us, their injuries are nothing..."Paige explained.

"Damn!" Lily gritted her teeth.

"Hey Ladies, our 'dance' isn't done yet!" the henchman said determined.

Paige sighed, "Oh well, we'll have to hit ya harder then. Ready Lily?" Paige said

"I was looking forward to fighting Kira, but that can wait I guess..." Lily said humbled.

Two of the henchmen rose up an joined him. They all had an evil grin on their face. Paige tried to make head shot, but all were missed.

"S*&t!" Paige said.

"Hey girl, you should really watch your back..." one of the henchmen said quietly behind her.

"Crap" Paige thought.

The guy pierced through Paige behind. She coughed a small amount of blood. Paige, shocked, stared at the sun...

"PAIGE!" Lily screamed filled with tears.

"You're done!" he said.

"Am I going to die? Am I? I only lived, what, sixteen years of my life? No! No! No! I will not TODAY!" Paige thought.

In the Cave...

"GWAD! If your stupid, f*&kin', messed-up henchmen kill my friends, I WILL KILL YOU!"Kayla said raged!

"I don't think you have the right to threaten me, dear." Kira calmly said, "Look sweet heart, I told you the truth. Your friends will not survive... I know one thing about my henchmen is that they are strong in strength and integrity. I want to make this island the strongest. I will make sure The World Government tremble before me...the new ruler of the World Government. And you... I'll..."Kira explained.

"Oh please! My friend will kick your henchmen's ass ya hear. I have faith!" Kayla said with hope.

"Oh really? Let's find out." Kira said.

During the Battle...

The henchmen who had a scar on his left cheek was choking Lily to death. In the meantime Paige with the flames of integrity was fighting the other two.

"You jerk!" Lily said while being choked.

"Dang... This is stupid... It's almost sunset... We need to rescue Kayla!"Paige thought.

"You'll never get Kira, you b$#h!" He said sadistically.

"Wrong move, idiot." Lily said.

Lily was covered in flames and the henchman was screaming. Lily hugged the guy while she was choking. Eventually, he let go of her. He tried to let go of her, but it was useless.

"RAAAAH!" the henchmen screamed.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" the gun clicked off.

Paige shot the henchmen with red tattoo that said 'Life' on the left side of the chest. He dropped down...Dead...

"Four down..."Paige said.

"And one to go..."Lily said excitingly.

"NO! NO! We're supposed to be the best!" the last henchmen yelled.

"Yeah you were."Lily said sarcastically.

"Either get out of the way or die!" Lily shouted.

"Uh...Uh...AHHHHHH!" last henchmen hesitated and yelled as he charged with a poison-tipped sword.

"Eh, he made his decision." Paige said.

Paige lifted her gun and while he charging.

"Bang." she said epically.

Paige shot him between the eyes and his head exploded. Blood and brain bits were all over the body.

"Dang Paige, really?"Lily said surprise.

"What?"Paige asked.

"You shot him...**BETWEEN THE EYES**!" Lily said shocked.

"Sooooooo?" Paige responded.

"Don't you think it's a bit, ya know, graphic for the readers?" Lily asked.

"No?" Paige answered, "Let's go back to the story okay?"

Paige and Lily looked at the last henchmen's body. Paige searched through his pockets and found his wallet.

"Paige!" Lily said shocked.

"What? He's dead!" Paige replied, "Well I kinda feel sorry for the last guy."

"What for?" Lily asked curiously.

"He actually had a family...He had two children. Two sons to be exact." Paige said sadly.

"Maybe he had no choice?"Lily guessed.

"I don't know... But we have to stop Kira before people like this guy get hurt." Paige said in a serious tone!

End of Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9: Rescue Mission Phase 1

The Adventures of Brown D. Kayla

Chapter 9: Rescue Mission Phase 1

In the Burning Autumn Forest...

Paige and Lily were talking about their plan to rescue Kayla and beat Kira. Lily treated Paige wound by covering it with a clean cloth. Paige said thanks to Lily and got up from the ground. The two teen saw the destruction of which Lily's Flame Orb is created. The flames rose and caused destruction wherever it goes. The wind blew to the east and began to move eastward to the city.

"Umm... Lily, I think we should extinguish the flames. I mean what if it reaches to the townspeople." Paige said.

"Well... That's their problem!" Lily said.

"Lily!" Paige said.

"We have no time! We have to save Kayla!" Lily said worried.

"Fine. I just hope the villagers don't get hurt." Paige said.

"So how we're gonna do operation rescue Kayla and totally defeat Kira?" Lily asked.

"We're gonna fight Kira. That's the most essential. Then we free Kayla and leave." Paige planned.

"That's easier said than done. Don't ya think?" Lily asked.

"We'll I'm working on it. The plan is not fully...planned out yet okay." Paige said.

"'Kay I guess." Lily said.

"Lily, what's the next location?" Paige asked.

"That's would be the small rainforest. We're close to there, so let's go." Lily said .

"Nice..."Paige said.

The two young girls ran to the small rainforest nearby the eastside. They found different varieties of animals and medium size insects. The two didn't have to be awed at the amazing scene of the rainforest. As the two searched more through the area, they saw foot prints.

"That's must be Kira!" Paige said excited.

"Yeah, let's follow the trail." Lily said.

In the cave...

Kayla, still chained in sea cuffs, is worried about Paige and Lily surviving the five henchmen. Kira, sitting on a wooden chair, looked at her with ease.

"You look worried... I can't blame you. Though... don't you think that being a pirate will get you wanted? Do you actually think clearly, that becoming a pirate will be your downfall? No, you never thought of that. Now look! Your friends are going to die by my brute force, while you, the captain, is chained and hopeless..."Kira explained.

"I'm not hopeless."Kayla said with hope.

"Oh really? How? Tell me, just me, how is that?" Kira asked.

"Like I said, I have hope in those two, and they will save me, ya hear?" Kayla responded.

"Then tell me why you are a pirate?" Kira asked seriously.

"The reason why I became a pirate is..." Kayla started to explain.

The young captain began to explain her past about her parents and her greedy brother. Kira listened to her story. He began to chuckle and then laugh.

"Are you SERIOUS?" Kira asked, "That has to be the MOST IDIOTIC REASON I have ever heard!"

"Well that's my choice. But I don't care about my bro, the money, and my parents. To be honest, my real reason why I became a pirate is because I had a sense of adventure. I was so sheltered by my parents that I never got to expand my horizons that often. I mean what I do all my life is go to school, do chores, homework, and sleep. I never had any great adventure like this one. Well, that my real reason. I realized I don't need to beat up my brother for money for financial gain for my parents. My parents can survive." Kayla spoke.

"...", Kira paused, "Oh well... Thanks for the entertainment. I really enjoyed it."

"Whatever..."Kayla said with a bad attitude.

In the Jungle... (8:20 pm.)

Paige and Lily walked around in circles, searching for their best friend, which she will be saved. The two girls were tired...literally tired. Paige's combat boots got in the mud and Paige was disgusted. Lily, who wanted to fight Kira to free the people of this island, was totally not up for the battle. In fact she wanted to get this rescue mission over with. Since Lily was bored she had to resort to one thing... Annoying Paige. She annoyed Paige for one whole hour. paige without a doubt, was pretty peeved.

"Sis are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Lily began to repeat.

"NOOOOO! F#$K NO! OKAY! GOSH!" Paige yelled at her.

Lily turned teary eye and started to cry...

"Aw man... Nah, don't cry, girl, please? Please?" Paige begged.

"Ya didn't have yell at me!"Lily whined as she wiped her tears.

"Well you were being annoying..."Paige said.

"Wait a minute... I see a bright light...near that waterfall." Lily said.

"No! It's in the waterfall. That must be where Kira is!" Paige spoke.

"Heh, you have good eyes there, Paige." Lily commended her.

The two young girls ran to where the waterfall was. After they passed through the water, they climbed to the ridge of the waterfall.

In the cave...

"Well, your hope is lost. I think that's my men climbing up. Your friends failed, ha!"Kira boast.

"Hope isn't lost!" a person spoke out.

"What? that's impossible" Kira said surprised.

"Paige...Lily.."Kayla said with happiness.

"Phase one of the Rescue mission has been completed..."Paige said.

Author's Notes: Sorry for making chapter nine short. I won't be writing for the next 2 weeks. I'll be on vacation. In the meantime, enjoy chapters 8 and 9. Hopefully by August, I'll be posting the next two chapters. Thanks and Please review.


	11. Chapter 10: Phase Two Defeat Kira

Author's note: Well, I'm back from vacation. So glad to be home. Well here's chapter 10. Enjoy.

The Adventures of Brown D. Kayla

Chapter 10: Phase Two-Defeat Kira: Part 1: Why Don't You Look At Me Anymore? (Long title isn't it?)

In the cave, Paige and Lily's faces turned sours and they turned to Kira. Kira was so surprised that the two young teen had defeated his henchmen. That was Kira's strong force.

"That was my..."Kira said while still shocked.

"Your strongest men..."Lily completed his sentence.

"Dude your men suck donkey balls, even if they have the determination of killing us. Well, they're dead and that's that."Paige said.

Kira frowned then suddenly he laughed hysterically.

"What's his deal?" Lily asked.

"I'm a bit concerned..." Paige answered.

"What? We can be him!"Lily said proudly.

"Uhhh...no. We don't know what he can do..."Paige began to explain then paused," This guy can maybe..." as Paige continued her sentence Kira disappeared and reappeared close to Paige. Kayla, shocked, yelled at Paige to get away but it was too late.

"Wind Slash!" he said and cut Paige deeply but not deep to make a fatal hit.

Paige went down and coughed a huge amount of blood, and Kayla looked away from her in travesty.

"_Now I'm sure... They can't beat 'em."_ Kayla thought.

"Oh my Gosh!"Lily screamed.

"That's not even 20 percent of power!" Kira said proudly.

"S*%t! He's not even using that much strength, damn..."Lily mumbled.

"Paige! Paige! Answer me! **PAIGE?"** Kayla yelled.

"She's dead, my dear... No one could survive that... Even if it wasn't that deep she would die of the loss of blood. Do you understand dear? _**Your friends will die tonight... I will make sure of that!" **_Kira said.

[That hit me right there. My crew was just Paige... and she's down... We're a weak group of individuals trying to become like pirates, and now mines and Paige's will end tonight by the wind-slashing Priest who apparently wanted wants to the world to be equal to obey the laws of Sun god which no offense is pretty dumb. Crap!]

"Hey..."Paige said weakly.

"Hey..." Kayla said nervously.

"Why are you like that? Why aren't you looking me?" Paige asked.

" Wind Rampage!" Kira said.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!"Lily screamed.

"Don't you believe in us?" Paige asked.

"It's just that..." Kayla said trying to choose her words right.

Lily huffed and sucked it in.

"That didn't hurt..."lily said straining.

Actually, she was bleeding everywhere. She had long cuts on her legs and her forearms.

"Really? You looked hurt."Kira said.

"Nah I'm fine. **I'm gonna stop ya right here and right now.**"Lily grunted.

After that, she created a huge blue orb of fire, then she condensed it into the palm of her hand.

"This is the most powerful attack..." Lily said then grinned.

"Well then, bring it! I want to see the intensity of this attack!"Kira shouted.

"Okay~! You brought this to your own self! Flame Explosion!" she said.

She threw the orb at Kira.

"That's the attack? Are you..."Kira asked.

"BOOOM!" the explosion popped.

"I don't know... I just had my doubts about you guys. Actually, I thought you guys were defeated or worse...death. Basically, I feel shame..." Kayla said somberly.

"Oh... So you don't have faith in us? That's it? In beating that guy, huh?" Paige asked then coughed.

"Listen to me... Just run... Get the townspeople..." Kayla begged.

"What the hell? Are you a coward now?" Paige asked.

"I'm not coward! This is too much for you, Lily and me."Kayla tried to explain.

"**IT ISN'T TOO MUCH FOR US! WE CAN BEAT HIM!**" Paige yelled.

"**IT IS TOO MUCH! LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE BLEEDING TO DEATH!**!" Kayla yelled again.

"Have faith in us! Most importantly yourself! If you don't show that to us, How can you be saved?"Paige said.

I looked at Paige and obviously she was about cry. I didn't know what to say. They're actually trying to save me. The only thing I can try to do is believe in them. The explosion ended and Lily kneeled down... She was exhausted and falling apart.

"Uhhh is that it?" Kira asked.

"Wha?" Lily said surprised.

"That explosion was avoidable." Kira said.

"But that's impossible..."Lily said afraid.

"Ahhh, but it is..."

"No way... I'll get ya for sure!" Lily grunted.

"Oh no ya don't." Kira ran in "super-speed" and did a Wind slash. Lily fell on the ground and and began to bleed.

"Oh my gosh..."Kayla said sadly.

"Well we're boned..."Paige said bluntly said.

"Not yet..." Kayla said.

"Are you insane?"Paige asked

"Nooooo~. I think we have chance..."

"Ya think?"

"Yep..."

"Oh by the way, I think cuffs broke off." Paige blurted.

"Wha?"

"Look..."

"Uhhhh... I don't get this... These are Sea stone cuffs."

"The plan was to release you first then fight but Kira wanted to fight first. I got hurt so I can get to you. Then Lily, thankfully, distracted crazy priest. That explosion had a force to break the cuffs, not killing Kira. It was a good plan... I'm proud of it." Paige explained the plan.

"Guys... That was the most stupid, suicidal plan I have ever seen! But you freed me and I give you my deepest gratitude and thanks."

"You're welcome? Show the priest whose boss! " Paige said.

"Don't worry, buddy, right on it."

"Soo... that was a distraction. Well, my dear, this is the battle will be short. You're weak..." Kira said proudly.

"Lanza Agua [Water Spear]!"

The water formed into a spear and pierced Kira's shoulder.

"Do not underestimate me..." Kayla said determined.

End of Chapter 10


	12. Chapter 11: Phase 2: Defeat Kira Part 2

The Adventures of Brown D. Kayla

Chapter 11: Phase 2- Defeat Kira Part 2: I have Determination

The three young ladies were on the opposite side of the enemy. Kira looked surprised at young Kayla's moves. Paige and Lily were awed at the amazing move that their captain has made. Paige coughed and a little amount of blood came out. Kayla looked peeved at Kira. Obviously, she was about to kick his ass. Paige raised her hand and gave her a thumbs' up.

"Take him down, girl!" Paige finally said.

"And what if I don't?" I joked.

"Let's just say I'll be haunting you for the rest of your days." she responded.

"You're injured really bad..."

"I guess, but was part of the plan."

"It was a stupid plan."

"Hey! Ladies! Captain, I think I should put you back in your place. After all, you're not strong." Kira said.

"The first time I'd fought you; my guard was down, but now my guard up." I said determined.

**FIGHT!**

Kayla made her stance. Kira is waiting on her to make her first move, but Kayla was patient... too patient...

**40 minutes Later... **

"My GOSH! If I see these two not move, I'm gonna KILL BOTH OF THEM!" Paige yelled.

"Shut up, Paige!" I shouted.

"Where's Kira?" Paige asked.

"PAIGE! Gosh if you get me killed, I will... Oh wait..." I said.

A figure appeared behind the captain...

"I got ya!" Kira thought.

"Sissy move..."

I punched him hard in his jaw. Kira flung himself to the right side of the cave. I huffed but it was nothing.

"Bwha!" Kira responded, "But my speed is faster than any human."

"Uhh...no."

"Silence!"Kira said in anger.

"Such as idiot..."

"I will beat you and be in my arms my angel..."

"Such AN IDIOT." I said aggravated.

"Wind Rampage!" Kira said and wind from all directions and trying to slice her.

Yes, she did get sliced up a bit. Not as much as Lily went through.

"Wha?" Kira said.

"What? I survived... What's your problem?" I said shocked.

"But..." he stumbled.

"Shut up! I am sick and tired of this... I am not your angel. You're just a psychopath wanting world domination by using ancient artifacts to manipulate people. People shouldn't look up to the gods as far as I'm concerned. They should fend for themselves."

"People should look up to the gods. They are the ones who created this world and made the laws."

"No. They should think for themselves... Those laws are 500 years old! Those laws are totally outdated!"

I'd moved quickly and jumped and began my attack.

"Flechas Aguas!"

Arrows of water started to target Kira. Kira grinned.

"Kayla..."Lily moaned.

The arrows flew in his direction and he performed a Wind Slash and the arrows disappeared. I knew this was going to happen. After all, what I've been seeing, he ate a Devil Fruit. Probably something like the Wind-Wind no mi. Physical attack can't work on him, but when I made sneak attack I can punch him. I can tell than he doesn't have much experience. He can only use Wind Slash and Wind Rampage. At least, I have more experience than him. Kira walked closer to me.

"I can see that you have determination."

"You too." I responded.

"But you will be defeated..."

"I think you will be... sorry." I said.

"Wind Rampage!" he yelled.

A bunch of Wind Slashes concentrated on me and the Slashes went through me.

"I see.. you're just like me. That's why I need you..."

"I am not your angel! F$%k you!

"Language sweetie... See these friends are a bad influence."

"Not really..." I thought.

"That's why I will obliterate your friends and the influence."

"You have a bad influence. You have an horrible influence on the people of this island. Your teaching lead to fighting and onto the brink of war. Do you understand why I have to stop you? Have you forgotten the murders? The fights? The manipulation? If there is a 'god', it should have condemned you for your sin." I explained.

As I explained, he grew angry and impatient. He had red eyes and said,

"Silence! The Sol clan will rise! I'd created a great influence upon the world and I..." as he shouted.

I made a Water Spear and pierce him. Kira, so shocked, he gasped for air. He coughed blood.

"You spew nonsense and then... you think what you did can be justified? No... You're plan is done..." I said.

** FIGHT ENDED...**

** WINNER: KAYLA**

"Did she win?" Paige coughed.

"Hey what's up? Did you see me?" I said excited.

"You beat him?" Lily asked.

"Yep it was easy... Very."

"You... can't... beat me... I... I'm too powerful... I will change the world." he gasped.

"SHUT UP!" the young ladies said in unison.

The young ladies left him there and perused to where central area.

End of Chapter 11

[Spanish Dict.: Flechas Agua- Water Arrows]


	13. Chapter 11 Part 2: You Burned the Town!

[Author's Note: This is the special chapter of the TABDK. I hope you'll enjoy it.]

The Adventures of Brown D. Kayla

Chapter 11.5: You Burned the Town! Lily Joins the Crew

After Kayla defeated Kira, with their wounded bodies, have tried to get up and left the cave. It was dark and quiet, but they never feared. They knew about this. Oh well... Thankfully, Kayla stole some medical equipment and started to treat her friends first. As soon as Paige and Lily rested, they would tell the townspeople the truth. The truth about Kira twisted ways.

Lily started to wake up...

Sleepily she said, "Ohh... Take that... and that... I'll defeat you pancake monster! I'll eat ya! Yeah, I'll slice ya!"

"Food? At this time?" I thought to myself.

"Hey, Lily welcome back."

"Oh, Hey, Kayla... what's up...? We should leave now..."

"Why?" I asked.

"Nothing" Lily lied.

"Oh... Well as soon as Paige wakes up, then we'll go tell the townspeople the truth and leave."

"Might as well join you."

"Why?" I asked getting suspicious.

"Don't ya need a cook? No offense, but my pancakes are better than mines. The townspeople don't have to know about the truth anyway..."

"But you wanted them to know the truth."

"Well... they don't have to..." Lily ran out of ideas.

"Again... We'll tell the townspeople the truth, then leave."

"My unholy army, rise from your slumber and destroy the non-believers!" Paige blurted as she woke up.

"Your unholy army?" I blurted.

Paige jumped and looked at me and felt embarrassed.

"Are we gonna leave?" Paige asked.

"Yeah... By the way, Lily joined the crew."

"All right! Let's go then..." Paige said.

"Ummm... Let's just go to the ship..." Lily said nervously.

"We gotta tell the townspeople the truth first." Paige said.

"But..."Lily mumbled.

**45 minutes later...**

The crew went back to the town and saw it burn. The flames were intense. It seems that even water couldn't penetrate these flames. The crew was shocked...

"HOLY S*&T! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" Kayla yelled.

"Uhhhhhh..." Lily trailed.

"Lily I told you..." Paige said.

"Shut up!" Lily back-bite.

"Kayla, Lily and I were fighting Kira's henchmen; turns out Lily burned the henchmen to death with her Flame Ball." Paige explained.

"Flame Orb!" Lily corrected.

"Whatever, anyway, Lily and I defeated them but there was a bunch of flames in all directions. I suggested that we take care of it, but no... this little ten year old..."

"Fifthteen!"

"Shush... Big kids are talkin'. She said that the townspeople could take care of _her _mess. Done!" Paige finished explaining.

"Lily?" Kayla asked surprised.

"Hey!" on voice said.

"Huh?" Paige blurted.

"Who or what did this?" the townsperson asked.

A few townspeople, mostly men came to us asking questions. We answered in this order: We told them about Kira's evil plan to manipulate the townspeople by using ancient history to make them better than all people. Secondly, we explained the battle. That was more interesting, telling the story about our fighting. Everything was okay until one of the townspeople asked who tried to burn the town. We tried not look at Lily, but it was mostly her fault. I was about lie that it was Kira's idea, but fate had a different thought.

"Lily did it!" one of the townsperson said.

"Wha?" Paige and I said.

"Those three planned this all along! They wanted to break away from the teachings of the High Priest!"

"The priest was manipulating you. He even tried **to use me!**"

"No you liars! YOU PIRATES! GET OUT OF THIS ISLAND!" the townspeople yelled.

"CRAP!" Paige said.

I just sighed.

Lily sweated and frown.

"RUN!" I yelled.

All of us ran to our little ship. We quickly lifted the sails and left. We were telling the truth, but Kira's done and won't do the same stupid thing again. This is wasn't what I imagine. I thought we would be like heroes, but then again we're not. We're just pirates. We are not the good guys, but there is something to celebrate. Lily, our first chef, just joined the crew and even though tonight was hectic it was the only time that I actually felt happy.

End of Chapter 11.5


	14. Halloween Special: Dark Moonlight Sonata

The Adventures of Brown D. Kayla

[Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long hiatus. I had school and it was killing me. I never did a Halloween special before. Please bear with me.]

Halloween Special: Dark Moonlight Sonata

After escaping from the wrath of the religious townspeople, the crew set sail and dropped anchor for the night. They looked and awe at the twinkling stars around. Although the stars were twinkling bright the moon was bright red, which made it the sight more mysterious and beautiful. Paige and Lily gathered some hot coffee and watched the amazing sight.

"The moon's bright red tonight." Paige said.

"It looks very ominous to me... I feel that it wants something from me." I scoffed.

"Relax, Kayla. Besides tomorrow's the best night of year!" Lily said excitingly.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Halloween silly!" Paige blurted.

"Oh...that... I don't celebrate it." I said.

"WHA?" they said shocked.

"I don't celebrate it. I mean can't you just buy candy at the store... It's so much easier." I explained.

"Kayla... Come on! It's free candy! FREE!"Paige said.

"And you dress in stupid costumes."

"STUPID?" Paige and Lily said.

"Yes stupid!" I said.

"Hollow's Eve is fun. You have free candy and dress scary or cute. It's all for fun." Paige said gladly.

"Oh...really? It's just stupid to dress in stupid costumes and get free candy. Don't you guys remember that we're pirates, not little children anymore!" I said.

"Kayla, don't be like that. We're not even a major threat, anyway." Lily said.

"I agree... Beside this maybe the last Halloween to be kids. After that, we'll be tried as adults or something... Maybe community service?" Paige said.

"Nah I don't think so..."

**Your friends will die...**

"Wha?" I asked

"Are you talking to yourself?" paige asked.

"No... Did you hear something?"

"No. But you're crazy."

"I am not! I'm too exhausted to argue with you, good night." I said.

Kayla walked to her room and stepped on the hammock and laid there staring.

"What was that? Was it something in my head? Is Paige right? Am I just insane?" I thought.

**You're not insane...**

"What? Who are you?" I asked.

**I am... the Demon of the Moon...**

"A demon? Why are you here?" I asked and prepared myself for the worst.

**Well, I wanted to start a massacre... A huge one... In the next island. Tomorrow will be Halloween, and it will be good time to start it...with your help.**

"No." I said sternly.

**You don't have a choice. Right now, I'll be taking over your body and your mind. **

"What? Wait!"

It was too late it has taken over her body. A dark-cold aura filled the air.

**My plan will come to fruition. It will cost this host her friends but, oh well. **

"Kayla?" Paige asked.

"**What? Yeah Paige? What is it?"**

Paige opened the door and come in the room. She looked confused, and she saw that Kayla's were dull brown. She came closer and closer. The demon thought that its plan might be found out too soon. It was prepared to make a drastic move, but Paige's confused face turned into a smile.

"I was wondering... Maybe you'll participate in this Halloween... ya know? Just askin'... If you still think that Halloween is stupid, then that's your decision. I shouldn't force it upon you but I feel..." Paige said.

"**It's okay, Paige... Maybe I was too harsh on this holiday... Anyway, maybe I should participate. Just for the first time." **

"Really? Are you joking?" Paige said surprised.

"**Yeah might as well."**

"You should get some sleep... We have a big day tomorrow... We need to pick out your costume. " Paige said.

"**Yes... A big day isn't it?"** she said then chuckled.

This girl decided to go to bed and prepare for the ultimate massacre of the century.

October 31st Morning 9A.M.

The sun was shining through the window of the room. The host and the demon were sound asleep. Little did it know that Paige crept inside her room. Paige wanted to spook her, for the giggles and suddenly...

"KAYLA!" Paige yelled at the sleeping beauty.

"**Wha? You insolent fool! Why have you woken me from my slumber you mortal? How dare you?" **the host blurted.

Paige's face turned confused.

"Ummm...Boo? Morning Kayla. Uh... Did Aunt Flo come for a visit?" she asked.

"**NO!"** Kayla said short to the point.

"Because you're acting like a bit.." Paige said but Kayla interrupted her

"**Sorry... I shouldn't have said that. I just hate to be spooked like that." **

"Well, let's have breakfast!"

Both Kayla and Paige walked in the kitchen and plates of food where on the table.

Lily was setting the table and after putting the last fork on Kayla's plate it was chow time.

"Today's menu is waffles with strawberry syrup, fruit medley, hash browns and breakfast ramen. Let's dig in!" Lily said.

Everyone started to eat, but something was strange. Kayla was eating like a pig, as if she never eaten anything in a lifetime. She even went as far as drinking the strawberry syrup and all of the orange juice. Paige and Lily just stared her as ate her fill. Finally, Paige, her best friend, got the guts to say something.

"Uh... Kayla?" Paige asked.

"**What?"** she asked annoyed.

"You... I mean... Can you eat ya know like human?" Paige said.

Lily sighs, "Kayla have some manners! Eat like a civilized person, dang it!"

"**Ohh...You have a bad attitude. By the way, your food tastes like crap! I hated it."**

Both Paige and Lily stared at her coldly. Lily went from happy to peeved in seconds.

"Then WHY DID YOU ATE A LOT, HUH?" Lily yelled.

"**To insult you."** Kayla said, and then she got a glass cup and threw at the wall. Shards of glass scattered everywhere. Lily gritted her teeth as she holds her anger.

"Sorry Lily." Paige apologized, "Maybe Aunt Flo is visiting her. That's why she's in a bad mood."

"I HOPE it's just Aunt Flo!" Lily responded peeved.

"I hope so too. Hey are we near Asheville village yet?" Paige asked.

"I'm not really a navigator but we're really close." Lily answered.

"When we reach the island, costume shopping for Kayla, and I think I'll do it with her instead of both of us. I still think you need to cool off after what the captain did."

"Yeah... and to clean this mess? But... I think something is wrong with her, and it's not Aunt Flo."

"Ok."

Paige and Kayla left around noon time to search for a costume for Halloween. They searched everywhere for a costume for Kayla. It also seems that Kayla was sort of dragging herself too long, like she wasn't interested in the costumes. Anyway, long story short, Kayla got her costume. It was black ninja outfit. Paige actually liked that outfit that she chose. After two hours, they stopped by for lunch. Kayla ordered the most expensive lunch from the menu, and was forced to order cheese and crackers. Again, Kayla dragged herself back to the ship. She went into her room and slammed the door. Little Paige and Lily knew that they were spending their last hours right now.

8 P.M.

It was Halloween everyone at the village was in costume. Some dressed as monsters, some as cute things, and others as beyond awesome. There was a cool breeze, but the moon was awfully bright red. The crew was in their costumes. Lily dressed up as cute panda bear, and Paige dressed up as rouge naval officer with her guns. Kayla also had her ninja outfit on.

"Hey Kayla, let's all trick or treat together." Lily said.

"**No... That won't be necessary. You can go with each other. I'll do it on my own."**

"But... It'll be fun when we..." Paige said wondered.

"**It won't be necessary. Leave us..."**

"Leave us?" Paige questioned.

As soon as Paige asked that, Kayla disappeared.

"How did she?" Lily asked.

"I don't know..." Paige answered.

10 P.M.

Some kids were still trick or treating. Paige and Lily had huge amount candy. In fact, Lily carried four hug bags of candy, while Paige carried two. They wondered where Kayla is.

Meanwhile...

Kayla was near a small neighborhood and strangely, she has a bunch of matches. She began to light them up.

**[Destruction commence... Unleash HELL!]**

A bunch of neighbors saw a huge fire. They called the young teen out of there. She didn't move not even a inch. She started to laugh hysterically then she stopped.

"**YOU WILL ALL DIE TODAY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the demon spoke.**

It unsheathed a katana and began to slice the townspeople. Blood splattered all over her. She started to laugh hysterically over and over. The fire spread throughout town and it grew heavily. It pierced one of the adults in the eyeballs, he immediately died. It took out the eyeball that was damaged and ate it. It licked the blade so demonically.

**Later...**

Paige and Lily found themselves in town and saw the huge fire spreading...

"What the hell?" Lily asked.

"I don't even know... Can you contain this fire? I know you can control fire. Can you?" Paige panicked.

"Not in this magnitude..." Lily said.

"WHAT?" Paige shouted.

"I got this devil fruit power not too long ago." Lily said flustered.

"Oh sorry... Then there's nothing we can do, except find Kayla and get the hell out of here." Paige said somberly.

The two cosplaying girls searched quickly for their captain. They searched everywhere in town. They decided that they should check the park... They were so disgusted and traumatized what they saw. They saw Kayla sitting on top of mass grave of people. Her eyes were red and suddenly looked at them and her friend shuddered. Paige vomited and Lily fell on her knees.

"You? You? You did this?" Lily trembled.

It laugh hysterically and said evilly, **"Yeah I did... I killed all the townspeople. I guess~ you're the only two left."** She laughed.

The two young teens trembled before their "so called captain." Lily was hesitant and her legs began to wobble.

"You're not her!" Lily whispered.

"**Huh? I didn't hear that? What did you say child?" **

"YOU'RE NOT HER!" Lily screamed.

"**Of course I'm not myself... I am a demon."**

"You're a wha?" Paige asked.

"**I AM A DEMON!"** It yelled.

Luckily, Paige had her pistols with her and began to shoot at the demonic captain. Lily helped by borrowing Paige's guns to fight, but their efforts were futile. [It seems that this demon run swiftly.] It disarmed Paige and started to choke her to death. Lily founded a two by four and wacked Kayla with it. The two by four broke but it seems that it wasn't effective.

"**That didn't hurt..." **

"Oh my..." Lily said, but it was too late.

The demon pinned down Lily and used the katana and slit her throat. Blood started to gush from her throat. She tried to say something, but she couldn't... All she could do is gasp for air. The demon got bored then just pierced her head...

_**LILY DIED. AGE 15**_

Paige began to scream and cry. She fell on her knees and ball.

"**Oh shut the f%^k up!"**

It threw its katana straight at her head.

"Kayla? I thought we're friends?" Paige said confused.

"**No... In fact I **_**HATE**_** you. Now die! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** It said and laughed manically.

With her katana, it stabbed her heart.

_**PAIGE DIED. AGE 16**_

"**WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I DID IT! I...DID IT! I KILLED THEM ALL! ALL I HAVE TO DO IS KILLED THIS HOST!"** the demon proudly.

The demon slit the girl's throat where the main artery was. She bled to death.

_**KAYLA DIED. AGE 16**_

It was on the news... All over the newspaper... A straw hat fellow wearing a red vest and a blue shorts picked up the newspaper and began to read it.

**Last night, a huge fire occurred in Asheville. The fire was too powerful that no one survived it. Not only that, a huge massacre that killed over 5,000 people including children. The World Government is trying to find the cause of this. They only found there was a girl dressed in a ninja outfit that had a katana, but they can't find out who it was because the body was burned to death. We checked other islands, but they have mixed answers. Some say pirates pillage the village, and other say that a certain demon possessed a person and wiped out the whole village. We don't know for sure. **

"Who could have done this?" the straw-hat fellow thought.

"I don't know... But it has nothing to do with us." a guy with three katanas said.

"You're right Zoro. Now I'm hungry! ~" the young boy whined.

"We just ate two hours ago, Luffy!" Zoro shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed.

End of Halloween Special


	15. Chapter 12: I saw Fishmen!

Author's Notes: Sorry that you guys have to wait. School is so busy, anyway here's the chapter.

The Adventures of Brown D. Kayla

Chapter 12: I saw Fishmen

After leaving the island, the three teens sat in their lounge chairs. They saw the destruction that the fire caused. Paige, annoyed, looked at Lily and gave the face tell that she should have secure the fire. Probably saying "I told you so", because she, again, did not put out the fire. Kayla sipped some hot ginseng tea and looked at the moon. It was full and looked white with craters and looks mysterious. She thought about she said to Kira, her first opponent. The reason why that I'm a pirate is... to have a sense of adventure... That's right! Lily was playing by herself and she heard a voice calling out to her...

"Lily..."

"What? Who is it?" Lily answered.

The voice responded.

"Lily? Save me... Save me Lily! You're my only hope! Lily! Lily! Lily!"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Lily yelled.

"Hey, Lily can you be quiet? You're ruining the serenity of night with your yelling or you're just crazy like Kayla?" Paige asked.

"For the LAST TIME I AM NOT CRAZY! A demon possessed me and killing everyone in the village, including you guys. Thank goodness that it was a Halloween Special or that would have been the END for us." Kayla answered back.

"Oh well, I think spend the night too long..." Paige said.

"It's like 12 in the morning." Lily said.

"So... I have train myself tomorrow. Need the energy and not be sluggish."

"I guess your right about the training part. I need to learn how to control this power or else it would hurt everyone else."

They knew it was true. After all, their fight with Kira was terribly difficult. Kayla thought about it too. She almost lost Paige, so she knows that she needs to get stronger.

"I guess tomorrow would be good time for training, huh" Lily questioned.

"You're not going to train much Paige. You're still injured from the last fight. Just take it easy okay." Kayla said.

"'Kay." Paige responded.

Paige and the others decided to sleep. Paige was sleeping on the floor, while Kayla had a hammock to sleep on. Lily slept on her sleeping bag. She tried to sleep, but can't help but think about that voice in her head. Was she crazy? Probably? Probably not? She got up and walked out of the room and looked at the moon. It looked peaceful and luminous. Then she heard the voice again...

"Lily? Lily is that you?" the voice asked.

"I'm Lily... Who the heck are you?"

"Come with me and you'll find out..."

"Where?" Lily asked.

"In the water..." it said.

From then on she knew it was a trick. She couldn't swim, and if she goes in, the she'll sink like an anchor. So she decided to ignore the voice and go back to the room where her sisters were quietly sleeping. As soon as she tipped toed to the room, the waves suddenly became rough. Flashes of lightning popped from the skies like taking a picture from a camera. Paige woke up, scratched her head and yawned.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige asked.

"It's storm, but how? When we left a couple hours ago, it was calm!" Lily said afraid.

"The sea can be a b*^#h sometimes. We can never know if it's safe or not." Kayla said.

"Prepare ourselves!" Paige said.

The teens tried to steer the boat out of the storm, but it was useless. It looked like there's not opening or escape from it. It poured hard and the there were crackles of thunder everywhere. Paige looked down and found out that the steering bow was broken. Paige told Kayla this and she told the two to row out of the storm. It was futile though. The waves were too tough to row against the waves. The girls had no choice but to hold on to dear life because they didn't know what else they can do. Kayla started to pray that everything would be alright and that she wouldn't lose her friends.

"Why are you praying?" Paige asked.

"I just hoped that everything would be okay." Kayla said loudly.

Kayla looked surprised and point at something.

"What Kayla! What?" Paige asked.

Then Paige looked at where Kayla was pointing... It was a huge wave probably five stories tall coming towards the ship

"Oh... my...GOSH!" Kayla yelled.

" WHAAAAAA!" Paige cried.

"What are you guys scr-" before Lily could finish her sentence, the five story wave crashed on them. The ship didn't capsize, but it was something far worse. The ship fell apart and there was no sight of the girls... The storm clouds finally passed...

Meanwhile in an Unknown Location...

Kayla and Paige were passed out on the carnival grounds. Kayla slowly woke up and tried to take out the salt water out of her lungs with her powers. She coughed a few times and tried to control it. She took a deep breath, looked around, and she was shocked and amazed. She woke up Paige violently, and coughed and vomited saltwater.

"Kayla? Oh it was you... Where are we?" she asked.

"I think we're in the middle of the ocean..." I said.

"Why do you thin-ohhhhhh..." Paige said.

There was a huge bubble surrounding where they were. There were cerulean houses and a huge carnival. Beyond the bubble there where fishes of all different sizes swimming. Paige giggled when the shark ate a medium sized fish.

"Wow... That's sooooooo cooooool!" Paige awed.

"I know..." Kayla said.

Suddenly they felt uneasiness and they looked around again they saw...

"Woah! Are those Mermaids?" I asked. "I thought those were fairy tales."

"I guess they are... Some have tails, but some don't have any... I don't get it." Paige said.

"I guess those are Fishmen. They're strong though. I rather not mess with them. I'm really nervous about being here." I said

"Why?" Paige asked.

"You ever heard of Saw-Tooth Arlong?" I asked.

"A little..." Paige answered.

"You probably know what he can do..." Kayla said in a serious tone.

"Oh..." Paige said somberly.

"Anyway... we should probably look around and take... pic..tures... O-M-G!" Kayla shouted.

"WHAT? WHAT?" Paige asked.

"We need to search for Lily!" Kayla blurted out.

"Oh yeah..." Paige said.

In a Dilapidated Mansion Far Way...

Lily was in the master bedroom sleeping. She woke up suddenly and looked around her.

"Where am I?" she thought.

"You're with me..." the voice said.

A person was chained to the wall, though he wasn't human. He's more of a mixture of an orange Ranchu and a human.

"Lily, my love. You came to save me he said calmly.

"Save you?" Lily asked.

End of Chapter 12

*For those who don't know what a Ranchu is: A Ranchu is a Japanese Goldfish. It's also called the LionHead meaning King of the Gold Fish.

_**Happy Thanksgiving!**_


End file.
